


Fraud and Freak

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, No Mary or baby, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: A song of resurrection and redemption for Sherlock Holmes.





	Fraud and Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Long ago when I was young, perhaps it WAS 1895, I had a cowboy in my life who gave me an appreciation for country music including that genre's Christmas Carols.
> 
>  
> 
> This is one of my favorites: "Ding-A-Ling the Christmas Bell" by Lynn Anderson. It tells of loss, hopelessness, second chances and eventual happiness. Even if country isn't your thing, give it a listen on YouTube. If you've never heard it, I think you'll find it sweet and uplifting.

Gather ' round and I will tell a story that we all know well  
About a man aloof and smart, called Sherlock Holmes who had no heart.

Famous detective in a shell is what he was but then he fell   
And broke John Watson's very soul, left him in a deep dark hole.

 

*They all called him fraud and freak for jumping on that day so bleak   
And now there's just a hard black stone, leaving all his friends alone.*

 

For many months the "game" went on, yes Sherlock Holmes was just memories gone  
At Baker Street there was not a sound, Sherlock Holmes was cold in the ground.

In the shadows he heard and saw things that made all his nerves so raw  
The saddest man in London Town, feeling like he'd let them down.

 

*They all called him fraud and freak for jumping on that day so bleak   
And now there's just a hard black stone, leaving all his friends alone.*

 

Then finally comes that fateful day when Sherlock Holmes is back to stay  
A broken man is what they see, waiting at 221B.

From Greg Lestrade he got a hug, Hudders kiss was like a drug  
Molly Hooper softly smiled, and Mycroft showed his classic style.

Oh how John Watson did he yell, he put a crack in Big Ben's bell  
But then he gave his man a snog that left the genius in a fog.

 

*No more taunts they raise a cheer for the man they all hold so dear  
And never more The Boys will part, 'cause Sherlock Holmes has found his heart.*

**Author's Note:**

> Around this time just over two years ago, my dear ChrisCalledMeSweetie invited me into AO3 and then encouraged me to post my first work which happened to be a song parody. This is in celebration of that anniversary and Sweetie, who has recently passed a new milestone in her own life.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you my friend for the gift of sharing your talents with us and taking a chance on me- your most grateful student. May we enjoy many more years of your brilliant imagination. ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Pat


End file.
